


Floodlights

by seaofblue



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7827199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaofblue/pseuds/seaofblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which you hurt you ankle playing soccer with Yuta, so he carries you all the way home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Floodlights

By the time you're finished with your responsibilities as class president, the sun has set and the air had cooled. Almost all the other students have gone home by now, except for the odd few finishing up their club activities. It's dark out, but you can see one of the large floodlights from the sports field is on from the window beside your locker. A smile tugs the corners of your lips upwards as you make your way outside.

It is even colder than you had anticipated and you shiver , wishing it were still Summer. The school is silent aside from the low thuds of a ball being kicked. He doesn't notice you arrive as he's too engrossed into practising his penalties. He stands behind the ball, running his fingers through his soft fluffy hair, before he takes a deep breath as he lines up the shot. Taking a few steps back, he runs forward, swinging his right leg as he hits the ball, curving it into the top-right corner neatly. 

“Goaaaalllll!” You cheer, running towards him.  
Yuta face lights up with a smile as soon as he sees you. He runs towards you too, and once you're close enough, he lifts you into his arms, spinning as you continue to cheer for his impressive goal. 

“You look really handsome when you play, you know that?”  
His cheeks flush a soft shade of pink at your words as he places you down.  
“Want me to teach you?” He grins, and your heart almost stops at the mere sight of his beautiful smile. You nod in response, and Yuta takes your hand, pulling you closer towards the goal. His hand is hot against your icy fingers, like his cheeks are flushed. You figure he must have be practising pretty hard to be that warm considering the temperature. 

He demonstrates to you how to kick the ball, though you're too busy staring at him to post mind to what he's trying to explain. His face lights up with yet another smile as he sees your lack of concentration.  
He flashes two thumbs up. “Just give it a shot!”

You grin at his encouragement and prepare to kick the ball. As your foot is about to collide with the ball, you feel a sharp, stabbing pain in the foot you were standing on. You cry out in pain and Yuta runs over to where you fell.  
“Shit…” Yuta's voice is quiet and shaky. He bites down on his lip, “Are you hurt?!”  
“My ankle.” You breathe, knuckles white as you grip your skirt in pain. It is throbbing with so much pain you don't think you can stand up.  

Yuta carefully scoops you up into his arms, and you cling to his chest for support. Your eyes fill with tears from the pain, and not before long Yuta's shirt is damp.  
“Just… hold on.”  
You can hear the concern in his voice, and his eyes seem to refuse to meet your own.  
“Yuta…”  
His arms tighten securely around your delicate frame.

You reach the nurse's office, and you count your lucky stars that she hasn't gone home. Yuta gently places on one of the beds and holds your hand as the nurse examines your ankle.  
“It's just a sprain.” She explains. “It should heal with two or so weeks, but I recommend you go to the hospital tomorrow to get it checked out just in case.” 

The nurse gives you some painkillers, and instructs Yuta to make sure you get home safely, then she leaves. Yuta's hand slips out from yours, and his eyes fall towards the ground.  
“I'm so sorry…” he whispers, “This is all my fault, it's my fault you got hurt. I'm so sorry, I should have-”  
“-Yuta…”  
“No. This is my fault, I-”  
“Yuta!” Your voice is more definite this time and you place your hand over his, he finally meets your gaze. Yuta’s eyes are wet and as he mutters more and more apologies, the tears slowly fall.  
“I'm so sorry…”  
You reach up and place your arms around his neck, placing a soft kiss on his cheek, now damp with traces of hot, salty tears. When you move away, you wrap your arms even tighter around him, hugging him with all your might.  
“You have nothing to be sorry for, Yuta.” You whisper into his ear, “I tripped, there was nothing you could have done.”  
He stays silent.  
“Besides,” You grin, “It’s not even a serious injury, anyway. I’ll be full healed in no time!”  
Yuta’s arms wrap around your waist. He pulls you closer — tighter, even.  
“…Thank you.”  
His hand finds its way to the small of your back, gently pulling you closer to him once again. Yuta’s face inches nearer, until he’s so close you can feel his breath mix with your own. His lips hover mere millimetres above yours before your lips meet. Your eyes flutter closed, and Yuta makes no effort to move away. His lips are sweet and soft, so much so that you feel dizzy with excitement, and your stomach does somersaults. You grab the fabric of his shirt to steady yourself.  
You’ve kissed his cheek countless times, as he has yours, but this is the first time you’ve truly kissed. Your cheeks flush as you feel Yuta smile into the kiss. His lips linger on yours for a final second before he slowly pulls away for air. Once there’s some space between the two of you, you can see that Yuta is just as pink as you are, and just as breathless too.  
“You know how long I’ve wanted to do that?”   
Yuta flashes you a victorious smirk, despite his blushing face. Just as you think he’s about to get up off of the bed you were sitting on, he leans in and captures you lips once more. This kiss is fleeting and innocent, but it still leaves you as weak as the last. Something tells you every kiss with Yuta will have that very same effect on you.  
This time he really does get up, and begins to pack up your stuff, making sure to include any medicine or bandages you may need. Once he’s done, Yuta makes his was over to the bed you’re sitting on, and kneels down with his back facing you. Unsure of what he’s doing, you remain silent until he lets out a soft laugh.  
“Get on, silly.”  
You shake your head feverishly, insisting you are fully capable of walking on your own. Ignoring your refusal, Yuta picks you up himself and places you on his back.  
“It’s my fault you got hurt, so I’m going to make sure you don’t set one foot on the ground until it’s healed.”  
You hang your arms around Yuta’s shoulders, resting your head on his shoulders. He carries you out of the school and begins to walk the route to your house. It’s dark out by now, the streets empty aside from the two of you. You rest your head on Yuta’s shoulder now, and you notice just how good he smells. Instinctively, one of your hands reaches up and plays with strands of his hair. As you stroke it, you can smell the sweet scent of his shampoo fill your nostrils. Yuta lets out a soft chuckle at your actions. Once he realises just how close your face is to his he turns his head to the side, landing a sweet kiss on your cheek. The painkillers are finally beginning to set in, and while that means the pain in your leg is starting to fade, it also means it’s becoming increasingly difficult to stay awake. You reach up to place a kiss on Yuta’s cheek too, before returning to snuggle into his neck once again.

You try to stifle back a yawn, but Yuta notices despite your efforts.  
“If you’re sleepy, just take a nap.” He coos.  
You shake your head in protest for the second time today, but Yuta ignores you. Quietly, he begins to sing for you. It’s not a song you recognise, but his voice is so soft and sweet it makes you want to snuggle even closer to him, though that’s hardly possible. You close your eyes as you focus on the sound of his voice. The warmth of his body and his comforting scent, along with his sweet lullaby eventually cause you to drift off to sleep, head nestled in Yuta’s shoulder.  
When you wake, you’re not at home like you had expected. Instead, you find yourself lying across a bench by the sidewalk, with your head resting in Yuta’s lap. He’s smiling down at you, and once your eyes meet his he turns a bright shade of pink. Yuta looks away, clearing his throat and says;  
“You look really cute when you sleep… it’s like a baby.”  
His hand brushes the stray hairs out of your face as you sit up beside him.   
“I was hoping you wouldn’t wake up.” He sighs, “I wanted you to think I carried you all the way home, in one go.”  
You chuckle at his remark. “I really can walk, Yuta. I’ll just need to lean on you a little.”  
He shakes his head, still playing with your hair. “I promised you weren’t going to walk, and I’m gonna stick to it. I just needed a little break.”  
You know Yuta isn’t going to give in, so once he’s ready you let him pick you up again, without protesting. He really does carry you all the way home, as promised, though by the time you arrive there’s sweat on his upper lip and he’s almost panting. The rest of your family is asleep by the time you two get there. Yuta refuses to put you down until he reaches your bedroom. Gently he places you onto your bed and sits on the end to catch his breath. He looks exhausted, and you feel incredibly guilty for letting him carry you. Perhaps you should have protested more, though you ankle was probably still to painful to walk on — not that you’d admit that to Yuta, though.   
He’s about to get up when you wrap your arms around his waist, pulling him to lie down with you. He mummers slightly as you snuggle closer to him.  
“I have to go…”  
“Just stay here.”  
You’ve been friends with Yuta for almost as long as you could walk, and your parents probably trust him to be more responsible than they do you. You know they wont mind him sleeping here.  
“You’re sure?”  
“Certain.”  
“Okay.”  
Yuta moves closer to you now, so that his chest is touching your back. He wraps his arms around you waist, pulling you tighter to him, and rests his head on your shoulder. His body feels so warm and familiar to you, so you quickly become incredibly drowsy. You can feel his breath on your face as he mutters three words you almost don’t make out. This time you’re sure your heart really does stop, and you almost forget to breathe.  
“I love you too, Yuta.”

 

* * *

WHOOOO Okay so that was incredably fluffy, I'm embarressed. I hope you guys enjoyed! If you did please make sure to leave a comment and/or an upvote! Love you! ^^ <3


End file.
